Reggie Potter
by Spritzer301
Summary: Harry? No family? HA! Read this story to uncover Reggie, Harry's long lost sister!


By Rosie Hamill

Reggie set the mop down and miserably looked out the window. She didn't deserve to be here… or did she? Where was her family? What happened to them? What was her last name?

Reggie was a semi-attractive 10-year-old girl who lived with the Malfoys. The Malfoys were a family of witches and wizards who took care of her after her parents had died. They never let Reggie asked how or why they died. Her long midnight-black hair riveted in the sunlight as she ran her fingers through it. Her bright green eyes turned over to the direction of the house as she heard a sound.

"REGGIE!!!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, "OWL!"

Reggie looked up in shock. An _owl_ that had come for her? She thought that for 10 years she was a muggle, or a non-magical creature. She swiftly walked through the porch door and entered Mr. Malfoy's house. It was a large dark green room with a long couch on the side with a clock, two tables and another couch. Sure enough, there was a snowy white owl sitting on the windowsill. Reggie was absolutely beaming. "Aren't you just the CUTEST little thing?" Reggie said stroking the owl. The snowy owl hooted and nipped her finger affectionately. Despite her adorable little visitor, she was very confused. If she had gotten an owl, that must mean that she was a…

She didn't think anymore, instead taking the letter off the frail creature's leg. Inside, she saw the following writing:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
_____________  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Condfed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all-necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl 

no later than July 31.  


Yours Sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Head mistress

She couldn't believe her eyes. HER a WITCH?

She brought the paper to Mr. Malfoy. 

"Uh, excuse me, sir…" she said cautiously, "this letter came for me today."

Mr. Malfoy put the letter to his nose. With each word his eyes grew wider. "WHAT?" he exclaimed, "you, you CAN'T be related to… to…."

He sighed. "Well, I guess if you must go, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out 90 Gallions. "Take these and buy everything on the list. Take Draco's broom. It's in the closet.

She continued to stare up at him. "WHAT?" he said angrily.

"I, uh, don't know how to use a broom, sir."

He looked embarrassed. "Ah, yes, of course. Now then, you take the broom under your legs, then push off from the ground. Don't worry about steering, you'll catch on very quickly if you're a witch."

Reggie walked up to the closet and opened the large wooden doors. There were a couple of things, several books, some old robes, and in the very back, a long broom. She pulled it out and mounted just as Mr. Malfoy had told her. 

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!!!" yelled Mr. Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly.

* * *

She finally landed at a small shop about 14 blocks down from her house. On the top in large red letters that sparked when anyone entered said, "Crystals." 

She set the broom down and walked inside. There she was met by a light cheery voice she often heard. "Hello Reggie!" said Blair.

Blair was the owner of Crystals. She often went there for groceries for the Malfoys. After a while she and Blair had become close friends.

"Hey, Blair! You'll never guessed what happened today!" Reggie said enthusiastically.

After she explained the whole story to Blair, his eyes were about to fall out of his socket. "Y-your last name's P-potter?"

"Yeah, is it something special or something?"

"Just the most famous last name in the history of magic!"

"Really? Who?"

"Funny, Reggie. Now seriously, what did you come- -"

"No, really. I don't know why Potter is such a famous last name!"

Blair stared at her as if to say, "you really don't know why Potter is so famous?"

"Well," Blair began, "you see, a long time ago there was a very, VERY evil wizard. They called him lord Voldemort." Blair flinched, "Don't make me say that again… Anyway, he liked to kill people, (especially muggles,) for fun and sport. One day, he decided to attack an every day Joe Shmoe family called the Potters. He killed the parents, but the child survived. His name was Harry Potter. And now that I know you last name is Potter, you must be his sister."

Reggie's eyes were wide. She was related to that famous boy named Harry Potter?

"Oh yeah," said Blair, "and people know it's him because of his lightning scar on his forehead… sorta like your scar, Reggie."

She had forgotten about that. Sure enough, on the side of her neck was a lightning scar. She ran her fingers over in and turned back to Blair.

"What did you want?" he said.

"Oh! Ah, here's the list, I might need you help finding a good wand and broom…"

She showed him the list. After 40 minutes of shopping they came down to the last two, A broom and a wand.

"I suggest the unicorn hair wand, very advanced." Said Blair.

"How much is it?" she asked him

"That comes to a total of about…." He thought "7 Gallions."  
"Wow! Those are great prices!" she said hopefully.

Blair smiled, "Only the best in town!" he said, "Now what about that broom…"

The two walked over to the desk. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but you're my friend, and I like you so, here." Out from under the desk he pulled a long wooden the broom with jewels marking the boundary between the bristles and the wood.

"What is it?" she said as she gaped at the mysterious broom

"Only the fastest broom on earth! This baby is called the Flaming Ice!" he said with a light expression oh his face. "And just because I like you, I'll give it to ya for…" he thought, "45 Gallions!"

Reggie's jaw dropped. 45 GALLIEONS for a TOP QUALITY BROOM? "Sold!" she said. Reggie had barely enough for all of the supplies.

With Malfoy's broom and all her other school supplies, she mounted on the broom. As she kicked off the ground all her fear was left behind her. She was zooming through the air like a real witch. She thought to herself, _I think I'm going to like this witch stuff_ .

ZOOM! Reggie swished inside the Malfoy's and past Draco's stunned look. "That's, that's," he stuttered

"A limited addition Flaming Ice 4000" Reggie said with a smile.

* * *

It was 2:00 A.M, and Reggie added another tick to her days until September 1… (the day the term started). She had been up all night reading the book, _A Jump in the Future_. It was very interesting and had lots of stuff you could use to tell the future.

There was a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" Reggie said dumbstruck.

"Uh… yeah… Reggie?" said Draco shakily

"Speak now, or forever be in pain." She said. She didn't like Draco coming into her room (if you could call it a room, it was a small little walk-in closet with a tiny, tiny bed in the corner.)

"Yeah, uh… now that you got your letter you must know you last name… right?"

"SUURE Draco. It's _Potter_ I must have survived Lord Voldemort. And If you don't get out now I'm going to use the same powers I did on him."

Draco ran, shaking out of the room.

It was now 10:30. And Reggie was relieved. She was finally done with her chores, now she could go out and try her new Flaming Ice 4000. But… she had to ask permission first.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked. Mrs. Malfoy was Draco's mom. She was the only one remotely nice to Reggie, so she asked her for permission for everything

"Yes, Reggie, dear?" she said kindly.

"Can I go out and try out my new broomstick?"

"Of course! But be back my noon, Mr. Malfoy needs the ironing done."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy!"

"It's a pleasure sweetie."

She ran outside and immediately mounted on her broom. It was a bright, sunny day and she couldn't wait to fly. She kicked off the ground and felt immense speed and pleasure. She stopped by Draco's bedroom window and yelled, "YO MALFOY!"

Evidently Draco had been asleep. He rubbed his eyes and said sleepily, "Y-yeah?"

"Throw out your snitch prototype will ya?'

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Reggie said, her knuckles turning white. Draco knew NOT to mess with Reggie when she was in a bad mood. One time when they were at the museum, she got so mad at him that she broke the glass on one of the exhibits, ending in cutting Draco's wrist.

"All right all right!" Draco threw out the golden ball and Reggie zoomed after it on top speed. She had to slow down, or else she would out-run the snitch. She caught it with incredible ease.

* * *

The day had finally come! The day she finally went to Hogwarts! All her school stuff was stuffed into a large green and gold box labeled, "Reggie's Stuff."

She ran downstairs with her large trunk, put it under the table and, and sat down to her pathetic breakfast. (two eggs). She ate hastily, for she only had 10 minutes. When she finally finished, all the Malfoy's stood up and walked to the fireplace. Draco, not noticing Reggie standing there with a huge trunk, took some powder from the pot, threw it in the fire, stepped in, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!

He vanished.

All the Malfoy's followed until it was just Reggie. She took the last scraps of the powder, threw it into the fire, and stepped in. She yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

She too, vanished, ending up in a fireplace in a shop. She did not like using floo powder. In fact, she used it as little as possible. The Malfoy's were waiting. Together they walked over to Platform 9 and 3 quarters. A scarlet snake, which must have been the Hogwarts Express, was sitting there, tooting its whistle loudly. Her eyes widened. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen! The room was so full of people and endless jabber, which she couldn't help but smile.

"Goodbye, 'ya old tyke!" said Mr. Malfoy, giving Draco a hug. "Bye Reggie." He did nothing to Reggie, which did more than pleased her. She and Malfoy hoped on the train just as it started to move.

It was a long, brown and black train, with people sitting in ever seat. "Maybe the next one isn't full." Said Draco. Together they waked through the doors. She bumped into someone.

"Oh! So—" her words were cut short. Standing right in front of her was a boy, almost exactly like her. He had black hair, like hers, and brilliant green eyes, like hers. To make things stranger, he had the exact same scar, only on his forehead.

"D-do I k-know you?" said the boy. He was right, even thought they have never met before in their life, she felt strongly close to him. 

"I was just about to ask you the same question…" she stuttered.

A huge man who must have been 10 feet tall bounded into the room. "Ah! You're here, Reggie!"

"Sorry… do I know you?" Reggie said still staring at the boy, who was staring back.

"Oh! Of course! I didn't introduce myself! My name is Rubius Hagrid. But you can call me Hagrid. Everyone does."

"Uh… hello, Hagrid. Reggie Potter." She said, shaking his large fist. The boy cut in.

"You're Reggie WHAT?!"

"Potter…"

"That's my last name too!"

"Oh my god! You must be Harry! I've been looking for you! My name is Reggie and, I know this will come to your surprise, but… I'm your sister."

He stared at her. "I-I have a sister? How come you never tried to find me?!"

"I never knew until 2 weeks ago!" she exclaimed.

A red haired boy came up from behind 

"Hey Harry! What's u—" his words too were cut short. Harry cut in.

"Ron, this is my sister, Reggie Potter. Reggie, this is my best friend, Ron Weasly.

"Harry… are you sure that that's your sister? I mean, I thought that all of your family was killed by You-Know-Who…" Ron said in shock as well, "Do YOU know what happened to your Mom and Dad?"

"I know less than you two do," Reggie said, "heck, I don't even know their names."

"Lily and James Potter," said a voice from behind them. Reggie whirled around to find a small boy standing behind them with a camera to his eye.

"Who…?" Reggie said putting her hand in front of the camera.

"Go away, Collin, this is important," said Harry with a stern look on his face.

"Go away? Absolutely not! This is totally amazing! Harry has a sister! Can you hold that pose, Ms. Potter?" said Collin, winding up the camera.

"FIRST YEAR'S THIS WAY!" said a familiar voice. It was Hagrid. Reggie slowly followed Hagrid to a small boat. Were they going to row to Hogwarts?

* * *

Evidently we were rowing to Hogwarts. After 30 long minutes we finally ported near a huge castle that must have been 20 stories tall! It was beautifully decorated with gargoyles that move, and there was even a picture near the door that waved at me.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'll take them from here," said a tall thin woman with brown hair and thick glasses, "Students, my name is Professor McGonagall. I am the transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would please follow me…"

They followed Professor McGonagall to a stage in front of a large number of students. There was an empty stool in front of them all. A tall man with a long beard and long, silver hair set down an old dusty hat. What were they going to do… try and pull a rabbit out? 

"And now," said the tall silver haired man, "the annual Hogwarts sorting! When I call your name, step up to the stool and put on the cap. Arostina, Mallory!"

A tall thin girl with blonde hair slowly crept up on the stool and slowly put on the tall, dirty hat.

A moments pause, then…

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted that hat. Reggie was taken aback. Did the hat just say that?

The girl hurried over to the Ravenclaw table.

Reggie was practically asleep by the time her name was called.

"Potter, Reggie!" shouted the man.

A fit of whispers broke out across the room. Things like, "POTTER? Harry has a sister?" and, "my lord… Reggie _Potter?_'

She solemnly walked up to the stool. As she tried on the hat, a small voice rang in her ear.

"Hmm… very nice indeed. Yes, you know… I would suggest Ravenclaw. They seem right for you."

"What is my brother in?"

"Ah, yes, your brother was particularly hard to place. But, now, he's in Gryffindor."

"Could I be with him? I mean, he's the only person in the school I know, besides Ron and Hermione."

"Well, you do have SOME of the characteristics of a Gryffindor, well… ok. GRYFFINDOR!"

The gryffindor table rang out in cheers. Reggie walked over to the table labeled, "Gryffindor," and sat down between Harry and Hermione. A boy with a badge on him that said, "Prefect," walked up to the table.

"The new password to the Gryffindor common room is, Hinkypunk." Said the boy.

Harry grinned, "Thanks, Tom." He said.

"Follow me," said Hermione, "I know my way around the place much better than you do."

Reggie nodded in agreement. So Reggie, Ron, and Hermione set off a long, winding stairs up. Reggie's legs felt like they were about to fall off when Harry walked up to a portrait. "Hinkypunk." Harry said. The picture winked and opened revealing a long tunnel. Reggie clambered through the tunnel and practically fell down when the entered the common room.

The Gryffindor common room rang out in cheers. Before Reggie knew it, she was waist deep in people.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!!!" cried the girl she had seen in the sorting. "Are you REALLY Harry's sister?!"

"I-I guess…" Reggie said sheepishly.

"Can I have your autograph?" said a second year.

"Uh…" Reggie replied. No one had asked for her autograph before.

"I hear that you got the best broom in the world, Ms. Potter! Can I give it a try?"

Harry whirled in her direction. "You have a Firebolt too?" Harry said in amazement.

"Uh, no. Actually… one of my best friends is a shopkeeper and he gave me a Thunder Rod 3000 for 45 Gallieons."

"Say WHAT?" yelled Ron, who was running toward her.

"I have a Thunder Rod…?"

"Oh my goodness, Reggie! Your do in Flying!" Hermione said bustling toward her.

"Oh… I do. Well, see you later, Harry, Ron."

Reggie threw her Thunder Rod over her shoulder and ran down the stairs with Hermione by her side. Together they walked toward a long field. Hermione sat down on the bleachers that were painted bright purple.

"Hello children!" said a short woman. In fact, she was so short that Reggie towered over her by at least 4 inches. "My name is Madam Hooch. I will be your flying instructor this year. Now, mount on your brooms. And kick off from the ground when I blow my whistle. Three… two… one…" a shrill whistle filled Reggie's ears. She was now zooming through the air.

All of them were hovering in the air talking to Madam Hooch about this cool game called "Quidditch." 

"Now," said Madam Hooch, "Quidditch is a very old sport played by many witches and wizards through-out the years. There are 4 balls. Two Bludgers, one Quaffle, and the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is what the Chasers deal with. They fly around passing the ball back and fourth, and try and get it through the goal posts," said Madam Hooch, pointing to two large circular things that Reggie suspected were the goal posts. "That's where the Keeper comes in. The keeper's job is to stop the Quaffle from getting through the goal posts. If the Quaffle does get through the posts, it is worth 10 points. The Bludgers fly around trying to knock people off their brooms. That's where the beaters come in. The carry this large club and knock the Bludgers out of the way before the hit the team members."

Reggie's eyes flared open. The clubs she was talking about looked _exactly_ like baseball bats. Reggie absolutely LOVED baseball! Mrs. Malfoy had let her join a baseball team and she was the team's star batter. Maybe she would make a good beater!

"Then, theirs the Golden Snitch. That's the seeker's job. They have to fly after it and try and catch the Snitch. If they do, the game is over, and the team who caught the Snitch gets additional 150 points.

"Now I want you to tell me… if you had to be ONE player on the team… what would you be? And why?"

Several people raised their hands.

"Yes, you… in the green shirt."

A small timid boy raised his hand. "I-I would be a-a chaser. Because… uh… I like throwing things."

The entire group burst out in laughter. Because he liked to throw things? What kind of a reason was that?!

90% of the team wanted to be a chaser. Although, there were a few brave ones that wanted to be a Seeker. 

"Who hasn't gone. No one? Okay then! Let's start!"

Reggie didn't mind that Madam Hooch didn't call on her. She wasn't exactly the type of person who wanted to say stuff…

"Lets see. There are 14 of you… so you can take turns! Now, then, Charleston, you can be the seeker." Charleston let out a loud "Yes!" 

"Uh… lets see… Maura! You can be the first chaser. Leslie, the second, and Arabell, you can be the last one.

"Now then… what about the beaters… hmm…"

Reggie held her hand high in the air. She REALLY wanted to be the beater.

"Hmm… okay. You can be the beater. Here's your club." Madam Hooch handed Reggie of what seemed to be a padded baseball bat. Reggie grinned. When Reggie swung the club, a tingling sensation came to her fingers.

"And Carson, you can be the second Beater." She gave Carson the other bat.

"Ready team? LET'S GO!"

Reggie kicked off the ground. A mixture of joy and bliss filled her body. This wasn't only easy… it was WONDERFUL!

A speeding Bludger came hurtling toward her. She grinned even broader and swung the club with all her might. The Bludger shot straight through a window with and ear-splitting CRASH! Madam Hooch gawked open-mouthed at the sight. "Uh oh…" Reggie thought as Madam Hooch strode toward her muttering, "never… in all my years at Hogwarts…"

"Potter, come with me. The rest of you, keep playing." Said Madam Hooch, grasping Reggie's arm painfully tight.

Reggie gasped worriedly. What was Madam Hooch going to do to her? Together they walked into a large empty room filled with only pictures.

"Minerva?" said Madam Hooch stiffly, "Where's Wood?"

Professor McGonagall looked startled. "In the next room…" she said. Before she could finish Madam Hooch and her were off into the next room where a surly 6th year was sitting there working on something entitled "Vampires, How to Protect Yourself".

"Wood." Said Madam Hooch, "I've found you a beater."

Reggie's heart gave a leap. A beater? For Gryffindor? 


End file.
